Nothing Says I Love You like I Hate You
by SoraSaki
Summary: I hate you." That's what Ino always said. But Shikamaru knows why. ***ShikaIno spoilers if you didn't get to the Hidan Kakuzu Arc.***
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

A ShikaIno oneshot…enjoy! Spoilers if you don't read the latest chapters. Sorry, I warned you.

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ShikaIno***

**Nothing Says "I love You" like "I Hate You"**

When Ino was 11, Shikamaru said that blondes are stupid.

He said it so Ino would talk, instead of ogling the Uchiha.

In return, Ino said, "I hate you."

When they were 12, Sasuke defected. Ino cried, and cried, and cried. Shikamaru merely said, "He's gone, so why the hell are you still crying?"

He actually meant she was too good to shed tears for him.

Ino spoke between sobs, "I hate you."

When they were 13, Shikamaru said it was stupid of her to be dieting.

He actually meant she was already beautiful, just the way she was.

Ino, slightly insulted, replied, "I hate you."

When they were 14, Team 10 went on a mission as chunnin. Chouji was injured severely and almost died. Ino cried, again. Shikamaru ordered her to suck it up and do something useful.

He actually meant he couldn't bear to witness her tears. He also pondered to himself; would she have been this devastated if he was in Chouji's place?

Ino sniffled, "I hate you."

When they were 15, Shikamaru was to be Temari's guide. He spent a large portion of his time with her, but when Ino started spending her time with Kiba, Shikamaru was just a big ass. He accused of things he knew weren't true and spoke hurtful words.

He was actually jealous of the time they spent together.

Ino screamed, "I HATE YOU!"

When they were 16, Shikamaru avenged Asuma's murder. When he came back to his team, he told Ino, "It's a good thing you didn't fight him; you would've died."

He meant "Thank God you didn't fight him. If you died, what would I have done?"

Ino raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "I hate you."

When they were 17, Ino started showing _a lot_ more skin. Shikamaru called her a slut.

He actually meant only ugly people have to try so hard. Ino was never ugly.

Ino, disgusted, muttered, "I hate you."

Ino always said, "I hate you." But nothing says I love you like I hate you. Shikamaru always knew that.


	2. Ino's Perspective

**Nothing Says "I Love you" like "I Hate you" (Ino's perspective)**

When I was 11, Shikamaru said that blonds are stupid. At the time, I was staring at Sasuke Uchiha (queue screaming fangirls). I was actually staring at Shikamaru, but had to cover it up by changing my glance towards the Uchiha prodigy when he turned in my direction.

I said to him, "I hate you."

When we were 12, Sasuke defected. I didn't really care about him, but I cried. Shikamaru told me to stop crying because he was already gone. I cried more after that, just so he would stay and 'comfort' me. I really did like the attention he was giving me.

Nevertheless, I said to him, "I hate you."

When we were 13, Shikamaru said it was stupid of me to be dieting. I wasn't dieting. Believe it or not, I just wasn't _hungry_. But in a way, I was flattered he cared enough about my health to say that.

But of course, I said, "I hate you."

When we were 14, Chouji was severely injured and nearly died during a mission. I cried. Well, of course I did! I was only human. Shikamaru told me to suck it up and do something useful. I cried more, just at the thought of Shikamaru being in Chouji's place.

As usual, I said, "I hate you."

When we were 15, Shikamaru became Temari's guide. I'm not gonna lie, I was jealous. So I started spending a LOT of time with dog brained Kiba, trying to get Shikamaru jealous. It didn't work. He thought I was whoring around with him.

Devastated, I screamed at him, "I HATE YOU!"

When we were 16, Shikamaru avenged Asuma Sensei's murder. He came back and said to me, "It's a good thing you didn't fight him; you would've died." I ignored his words, just happy _he_ was alive.

Nevertheless, I mumbled at him, "I hate you."

When we were 17, I started showing a bit more skin, just to see Shikamaru's reaction. I may not have been the smartest person ever, but I did understand guys. Most guys like skin. But Shikamaru called me a slut. I was sort of disgusted with my self. I should have known my then; Shikamaru wasn't like most guys.

But as usual, I said, "I hate you."

Shikamaru hated me. I'm not stupid; I always knew that. He probably thought I hated him as well. It should have been obvious after all those "I hate you" s. But no. I always loved him. Because every time I said, "I hate you" I actually meant "I love you."

**Authors Note**

Well, if you guys enjoyed that, you should thank Mood Ink, who encouraged me to write a sequel to _Nothing Says "I Love you" like "I Hate you"_. =)


End file.
